Portable electronic devices require recharging. It can be inconvenient, however, to make use of a portable electronic device while the device is plugged in for recharging. In particular, the plug connection or tether prevents portability of the electronic device, and thereby limits ability to use the portable device while it is being charged. In particular the tether limits the range of locations at which the portable device can be used during charging.